Alpha:Chaos's Assassin And Wielder of Tidelwave
by Fruit Loops 4ever
Summary: The War with Gaia was over and Percy Jacksons life was great. That is until Poseidon claims Blake who was set out to ruin Percy's life what happens when he goes over the edge and Percy decides to leave? Percy meets a stranger who offers a new life and new start. 600 years later Percy returns to camp to help with an up coming war. Secrets are revealed. Better than Summary


**Hi! Fruit Loop 4ever here with my very first story on fanfiction. Yay! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson though I wish I did**

**Percy's P.O.V**

A few hundred years ago if you said that I would be the Creator of the Universe's personal assassin I would have stood there and laughed at you. Anyways, you are probably wondering how I became Chaos's personal assassin and 2nd most power person in the universe. In order to answer that question I will have to go back about 600 years ago.

_*Flashback*_

_I've been depressed lately because all of my friends have avoided me because of my step-brother Blake, Mr. I'm all that because I slayed a Minotaur. The only a few stayed by my side Grover, Thalia, and Nico (But they were hardly ever at camp due to responsibility's) and of course my loving girlfriend, Annabeth. However, it seems like me and Annabeth are growing apart. But I know that's going to change because she called me down to the beach and she only does that for important news. I put on my camp half-blood shirt on along with my favorite pair of blue jeans and my black converse. I made my way down to the beach when I heard 2 voices, not just any two voices they belonged to my jerk face brother and Annabeth. I decided to hide behind to listen to what they were saying I know you're thinking it's not good to eavesdrop but honestly what would you do if your girlfriend and the guy who made your life a living hell. "I love you, Annabeth" said the voice that belonged to Blake what he said made me furious how dare try to step in on my wise girl. "I love you too, Blake" Annabeth said, no that couldn't be Annabeth! Maybe I just being paranoid and that is somebody else's voice that just sounded like Annabeth's. I peered over the rock that I was hiding behind, what I saw made my heart shatter it was Annabeth whose face is now practically glued to Blake's._

_I decided that I no longer was wanted here by my former friends so I ran to my cabin to begin to pack when I came across a picture that me and my (former) friends took after the war with Gaia. I just left it on the table by my bed face down with Annabeth's face scribbled out with sharpie. When I finished packing I made my way up Half-Blood Hill standing by Thalia's tree look over a place that I once called home._

_3 days later (still in flashback)_

_I stumbled down the New York sidewalk, due to being slightly intoxicated I didn't notice the man standing in front of me until I collided with him causing me to fall on my butt and hit my head. "ow" I sitting up rubbing my head. "Here" the stranger said holding out his hand to help me up. "Uhhh… Thanks?" I said but it came out more like a question than an answer. Noticing I was still on the ground I grabbed his hand. About to turn to around to walk the other way when the stranger said In a ancient commanding tone "Percy Jackson I would like you to join my army." I grabbed Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it transforming it into a three foot long bronze blade before turning around to face the guy. "Who are you" I asked in a questioning voice with the sword at his neck. " No need for violence young demigod, For am Chaos," as he said that I started to think where have I heard that name before? Then I remembered My wise… No! She is no longer my Wise girl she is Annabeth, just Annabeth. Anyway I remember Annabeth saying something about someone named Chaos, then it clicked I said with my voice full of awe " Your Chaos the creator of the universe!" He simply smiled at my answer "Yes, very good I wasn't sure If you would figure it out, no offense." I just looked at him before responding "None take , about your previous offer…" before being cut of by Chaos saying " the one about joining my army?" I nodded and said "I'll join your army.? His face brightened at that and said "close your eyes, grab my arm, and welcome to my army….." As I closed my eyes and I felt as if I was being turned to jelly. As I started feeling solid again he continued his sentence "And welcome to the void!"_

**_R_ Tada Pretty plz review it would mean so much**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

**Plz**


End file.
